FateGuardian
by AbyssRhythme
Summary: In the vast expanse of the Kaleidescope, anything can happen, a simple mis-step can very well change the course of history. As the saying goes, "Blood is thicker than water". Warning- AU!, OOC and mention of Blood and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, after careful consideration I decided to write this story. As I'm new to this and really not great at showcasing the characters, expect them to be OOC and as the servant is different AU!. Well with that out of the way,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story.**

"thought"

'speaking'

" **mental communication"**

 **-Prologue-**

 **Ill** **ya's** **POV**

It was cold as it usually was, I could feel the snow beneath my feet as I ran. The white snow, so beautiful, so pure, used to be filled with memories of happier times are now dye with my blood and sweat as I run. I could feel them chasing, barking, growling as they hunted me through the forest, desiring to devour me but I could not allow that, I could not die until I see **Him,** the cause of all this the one who destroy my world and cruelly rip apart my innocence. But try as I might I could not outrun them, I was tiring and I made a mistake, I trip. In that moment they pounce with bestial hunger, they started to rip my very flesh as they attempt to eat me. As I lay their in the snow, dyed red by my blood, I could see the stormy cloud filled sky gently release a flurry of pure white snow, I started to think of better times, my vision blurry around the edge. But I could not give up, it could not end like this, I must live, I need to live. I tried to will my body to stand, to run, to do anything but it would not cooperate with my thought, I was too tired and as I look up my approaching death, with tears falling from my eyes, I thought of only one thing, "I want to live", and than everything become white.

 **Normal** **POV**

Hell, that is the first word that pop into the head of anyone who saw the scene. Fire blaze with crumbling ruins of once beautiful home filled with life, the stench of death and blood fill the air, bodies littered the grounds, with screams and moans of agony, and in this hell on earth, we find a single man, wearing a coat of crimson the color of blood and black armor similar to the sky filled with smoke from the flames. The man watch as building crumble and the dying breath of people around him with dispassionate eyes, eyes filled with nothing, an endless void, the eyes of one who seen lost and felt it as one would feel a sword through the heart, an eye of steel that has lost its luster and shine. But during the man's lonely vigil, a soft whisper, a sound so soft that it could have been mistaken as the wind, but the man knows better, he stops and listen as he feels that it is important, if his long years of combat has taught him anything, it was to listen to his senses. The sound get louder and louder and as he listen, a flash of pure prana and light appear, enveloping him in it and once the light was gone so was the man.

 **Illya's POV**

'Wha?', the first I felt was warmth, which was swiftly followed by the realization that I was alive, I instantly sprung up and scrutinize my surrounding, it was a cave and a bonfire was merrily going beside me, my injuries were also treated, I did not know how I came to be here but I was glad that I was still alive. Then I felt it in the shadowed corner, so much power, "How could I have not felt it" I thought, I must have been more injured than I have thought. As I look toward the corner. the being spoke, 'It seems you're properly awake now' it, no he, inquire. "That voice it sound's so familiar", I watch him warily.

'Who are you?' I asked him,

'I found you being maul by a pack of wolves and choose to save you, and for who I am, well I first want to asked you a question but by the command seal located at your hand I believed I already knows the answer but for the sake of formality I will asked you' he explained. 'Servant Assassin, in accordance to the summon I have answer, I asked of you are you my master', it was spoken in a soft voice, barely above a whisper but it contain such power and strength, that it can instantly be felt that he was a killer, a perfect hunter.

I was shock by this man, no by this **Servant** words, but then his word sank into my mind, "NO,NO,Nononono, this can not be happening I should have summon Heracles as a Berserker with the catalyst, why did this happen?" I thought to my self in panic. But than I realize that during my escape attempt from the wolves, I must have drop it. I feel so stupid, "Now what am I suppose to do, I was suppose to summon Berserker but instead I summon an Assassin, the weakest class", now some of you may say that Assassin can also be dangerous, that is true but they are just not cut out for combat, against being from the other class like Saber, they can easily be over powered and a really powerful magus may even be able to hold them off for a while until their own Servant aid them.

'Well are you going to answer or are you just going to stare at the cave wall' he asked me.

It was than that I realize that during my panic attack I complete forgot about him. 'I was hoping for a Berserker but yes I am your master', I answered.

He than nod, if he found my admission of wanting another Servant offensive he did not show it, 'Than by you answer our contract is complete', he finished.

Than he step out into the fire's light, him being completely cloak in the shadows I could not really see what he looks like but when he step into the light I could finally see my Servant. He has hair that could have been white but due to smoke and ashes attain a grey coloration and a dark tan skin, He was wearing a crimson color cloth over his black armor. His steel grey eyes pierce me to my heart. I could physically feel my eyes widen in disbelieve as I took in his face.

'Let's work together then, Master' he said to me.

But I could do nothing to but stare, as the face looking back at me was a face I know, a face I both want to see but hate. For staring at me was the face of my father, Kiritsugu.

 **Dun, dun, dunnn.**

 **A/N: So what do you people thing, would you be interested. This is an idea that literally pops into my head. This was suppose to be Illya summoning Jack Frost as a Servant but the It turn into this. Just a warning, I am not a very good writer and very low attention span, so do not expect continues update as I do not have the imagination to keep it going for long and require to really think about it. But enough of my rambling, Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is going way better than I thought it would. Some of you may find Illya's servant to be, well any one but the Assassin Emiya but I do have a reason. I re read the story and it seem I was not clear enough for that I apologize. After Illya was save she panic about dropping it, what she meant here was the catalyst for summoning Berserker Heracles. I believed that the von Einsbern use a catalyst to summon Heracles a stone or something i'm not clear whether that was canon or fanon but in this it is canon. And as for the other servants, Archer Emiya or CG Emiya could be summon but due to her not liking him currently he was out. For Mordred, as Shirou like in most other would summon Saber, and that would be epic, Illya vs Shirou, Saber vs Berserker Mordred but as you all know, Illya is the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and has his blood flow through her and as blood can be use as a catalyst, the Holy Grail call forth a Kiritsugu Emiya, even if he is not her father, he still is Kiritsugu Emiya and thus he was summon. I hope you all understand my reasoning. P.S. Since I already change the servants some of the others will also be different so watch out for some curve.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the franchise in which they belong.**

 **.**

 **"** thinking **"**

 **'** speaking **'**

" **mental communication** "

.

.

.

 **Illya's POV**

Well this could not get any better, here I'm sitting in a plane that will take me take to the battle field for the Holy Grail war, Fuyuki city with a Servant version of the father that abandon me and let my mother, his wife die, this is just great. I could still here the talk I had with my grandfather, he was not please but we could no longer do anything, but that does not mean I have to like it come on how would you feel if your father who abandon you look alike was your partner, by the root this is mess up.

" **So, how are we going to do this master** " asked my Servant, through our mental bond.

 **"We already have a base, a mansion that we Einzbern usually use during the war. With Sella and Leysritt to help defend me while you go do your thing and kill the other master and servant, though it is not ideal we can still win this",** I answered back.

The original plan was for me to summon a Berserker and use him or her to attack the enemy while I stay protected by either the two most powerful Homunculus we have and my own prodigious magecraft and mystic code created through alchemy, but that can no longer be the case as I summon an Assassin. Due to this Assassin thinking and working in the same manner as my father, grandfather believed that having him do his thing would be for the best. Though grandfather was not please he was appease by the thought that he will be under a command seal and thus can not betray us in such a way.

"Finally", I thought, "Finally, after all this year, after all the training, will shall meet soon, my onii-san", I thought as I plan my revenge and if anyone were able to see my face they would probably see my blood thirsty smile that would probably have them call security, though I would just hypnotize them perks of being a magus.

.

.

.

 **Assassin's POV**

"My what a scary master I have", I thought as wave upon wave of malevolent aura and killing intent flow out of my little master. Though I was a little surprise at seeing my master was a little girl, it was nothing compare to the look she gave me like she receive what she wanted the most along with her most hated, it was quite a complicated expression. That is without mentioning the von Eizbern lord who look second away from either attacking me or dying. It seems from their reaction that they know of me or my more famous or infamous title as magus killer but with how familiar they act I'm starting to suspect it is something more, but that is not my business nor my problem. The Holy Grail an artifact that is said to be able to grant any wish, that is why I answer the call, for a miracle and I will let nothing get in my way to finally having what I want.

"I have nothing to lose anymore, I will win at any cost" I promise myself.

.

.

.

 **Sakura Matou's POV**

'Gehhehe, it is finally time, soon I will have the Holy grail' said a elderly man of questionable mental and physical health. This being was my adopted grandfather. Ever since my adoption into the Matou family my life has been a living hell with night spend in the worm pit. I am broken, filthy and disgusting and the only light in my life is my senpai, my kind and gentle senpai that make my life bearable and I will always love him for it.

'Well Sakura start the summoning, and show us your worth'; said the vile worm, breaking my thought out my beloved senpai.

I started the summoning but my thought were only on my senpai, my hero and as the summoning continue I felt a pull on my prana and the glow intensify. Then a brilliant azure glow appear from the circle blinding us momentarily, and from that light appear a beautiful woman.

'By your summon I have appear, I asked of you are you my master' she speak with a clear and melodious voice.

'Yes, I am your master' I answered

'And by this our contract is complete, let us fight with all our love, Master' she answered

'Well it seems you did not mess this up, yet' said Zouken with sadistic glee, 'Let's hope you can actually win this war, eh Sakura'

"Senpai wait for me" I thought.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

On a hill over looking the city of Fuyuki, there lay a church. Two figure approaching it, both of them moving with grace and speed that's far more than what human could reach and step that had little to no sound, they reach the front of the church where they were let in by the father that was in charge of the Church.

'Thanks for your time Father Kotomine' the one who spoke was a young women wearing a suit with pixie cut purple hair (A/N I forgot the appearance of certain character and due to my Pc being unable to enter a wikia I'm kind of guessing).

'Think nothing of it, I'm more than happy to help an old friend' answered Father Kotomine, who appear to be a man of tall stature with brown hair and eyes, with his broad shoulder and muscular form, he can instantly be seen as a powerful combatant.

" **So this is the man you were talking about, the old friend from work, eh Master"** inquired the other one a tall muscular man who appear to wear no shirt at all through the Master-Servant link, which shows that he was one of the powerful entities know as Servants.

" **Yes, Kotomine was a powerful ally and a friend during his time working with us"** answered the female of the group.

'As you may already know, I am Kotomine Kirei, current overseer of the Holy Grail war', introduced the Father.

'I'am Bazett Fraga McRemitts and this my Servant Saber, it is nice to meet you again' said the now named Bazett.

'We are here to register for the Holy Grail War, Kotomine' said Bazett

'Of course follow me' instructed Kirei, as they walk deeper into the church, 'You are the first master who came to see me', he said

" **Master I've got a real bad feeling about this"** warn the Saber class servant.

" **What do you mean?, there is nothing to worry about"** Bazett answered back through their mindlink and brush away her Servant warning but deep down she was also on edge as she too felt something wrong.

As they walk deeper into the church in silence, Kirei suddenly hold a number of Black keys, armaments of the church and attack Bazett and attempting to cut off her arm, the arm that contain the Command Seal for Saber.

'Watch out' screamed the Servant as he pull his master away from harm.

'What is the meaning of this Kotomine?' scream Bazett, 'Why have you attack me!' demand Bazett as she and her Servant get ready to defend themselves.

'Why is it not obvious, that I too wish to partake in this war' Father Kotomine answered calmly, "Tch, I wanted to sever her arm with that attack, o how she would have look marvelous, the look of shock slowly turning into pain and then betrayal, the humiliation and anguish she would have felt, it would have been glorious but that blasted Servant had to get in the way", thought Kotomine in angered as not fulfilling his desire for pain.

'The overseer of the Holy Grail war is suppose to be a neutral party and not interfere, to attack one of the participants, tell me why Kotomine' demand Bazett in rage and confusion. She thought Kotomine was an ally and had nothing to fear in the church as it was neutral ground but it seems she was wrong.

'Master be careful' said the Servant, 'Something is here' he warned her feeling tense and uneasy

'Hahahhaha, priest it seems you have failed in your attempt at assassination has failed' came an arrogant but regal voice, and in a ripple of gold he suddenly appear. The being contain tremendous power, his golden lock of hair and ruby red eyes gave him the look of a divine adonis, he has an air of an apex predator, with his lazy but regal bearing to his sharp and prideful smirk on his lips, he gave of the impression of arrogance, believing himself to be untouchable.

'A Servant' gasp Bazett in surprise, as she look at the being in front of her, 'Impossible, a Servant here but your not a master Kotomine so how, don't tell me you team up with a master' Bazett asked with well hidden fear. "If the overseer of the war himself start to pick side there is no telling what could happen" thought Bazett.

Though she hid her fear well, to the people around her, it was easy to pick up on. Her Servant start to inch in front of her to try to protect her, while Kotomine just stand there looking with no emotion what so ever. Though from the looks of it the other Servant was quite amuse with what was happening.

" **Master we must flee, we are not going to win this"** thought Saber through their link. Bazett who was looking at the pair in front of them, subtly nod.

As the pair got ready to flee from their, golden ripple started to appear behind the golden Servant with weapons poking out off them ready to fire, 'Well what do you think you're doing, who gave you permission to ignore me and attempt to leave. To ignore a king such as I is a crime worthy of death, so prepare to die' declare the gold Servant, voice filled with arrogance and rage opening more gold ripple with more weapon.

At the sight of so many weapon, the duo curse their luck and prepare themselves the best they could eve if they were barely halting their own fear. Then the weapons fire with the speed of sound and impact the ground around them.

 **BOOM!** , the earth started quaking and smoke begin to rise into the night sky, as golden light flashes in the night, people look toward the church to try to see what happen but only smoke and fire was seen.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Well that is chapter two, if you have any complain do post it in the review and I will try my best to answer them. An one of the changes I made was that Sakura will not transfer her Servant to Shinji and of course Bazett survive Kotomine ambush to try to get her Command Seal. Well, enjoy.**

 **P.S. This is a re-write version as the other one was not that great, so I hope this is better then the last one. As I post in the first chapter, I can not do emotion, I write great essay yes but novels or stories forget it. All the characters I write always have this mechanical robotic way of speaking and most of my writing are too formal. This is why I choose to do this, to learn how to write characters that can portrait emotion and give a sense of feeling to my stories, that is the main reason. in the net all you people can read it and easily criticize it through the review, allowing me to improve. That you people may et higher quality stories to enjoy is probably a bonus. So read, review, criticize and don't forget to enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **/N: You know before this I might have put in my review about the author updating too slow, but now, my god the pain. Most of you do not understand the pain of writing, sometimes too much imagination and the story got all jumble up or a writer's block or even plain laziness or something. But it is still worth the relieve of getting the writer's headache (when one get too much inspiration and have no way of relieving it) out of the way.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series and its franchises.**

 **.**

'speaking'

"thinking"

" **mental communication"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

It's the dark of the night when most of the people were already asleep, a sound of shoe hitting asphalt ring across the neighbourhood as a figure run as fast as he could.

"How the hell am I alive; who were those people and what was Tohsaka doing with them" were some of the thought flowing through his head. As he run under a street light, it was shown that the figure was a teenager with auburn hair and golden brown eyes, known to his friends as Emiya Shirou. But the strangest thing was the hole in his shirt like someone stab him through where his heart was but there was no wound, there was blood soaking his shirt of course but no flesh wound.

As he run towards his home he thought of the encounter he had at his school. The day was starting great, Sakura his childhood friend came over to wake him up and help make breakfast. He and Sakura, along with his guardian and teacher, Taiga Fujimura eat breakfast and head to school. The schoold day was also the same but at the end of the day Shinji his ex-friend left the school to entertain some girls instead of cleaning the archery dojo as he was required, he left it to him. As he was cleaning the archery dojo, he went home late. He was about to leave the school grounds when he heard the sound of clashing metal against metal and as an aspiring Hero of Justice he went to see what was going on and if anyone required aid. But when he got their he saw two individuals battling it out.

"Who are they" he thought as he move closer, "Why are they fighting".

As there was no one in trouble, he attempt to leave but he did not watch his step and so step on a twig that make them aware of an observer. He ran for it through the school corridor, but as he was resting believing that he got away, he suddenly felt the presence of one of them. He started to turn and attempt to move but he stab through where his heart was and everything black out. He then suddenly woke up again, with a hole in His shirt but no wound and a ruby necklace next to him. So he started to head home.

 **DA~~DUM** , his heart started to beat faster as I felt it again, he stop and look up. Their he was standing on top of a post looking at him, 'Well this is a surprise, I was certain I stab you through the heart but here you are still alive' he heard the stranger say, 'I won't be making the same mistake again' then he pounce.

Shirou move as fast as he could and ran towards his home as fast as he could. As he was running the stranger got out of the hole he made and started to chase after him. There was a lot of close call but he was able to made it to his home.

As Shirou was being toss around, he thought "If I could reach the shed, I might be able to fine something to fight back" and as luck would have it he was thrown through his kitchen window and towards the shed. Though injured and in pain he was able to reach the shed.

As the Servant attempt to kill him, he franticly search for a weapon to defend himself. But as the Servant shatter the shed's door, he fell down into a fading circle that could be barely seen, as he was about to be attack again he thought "Not like this, please not like this. I need to survive, I need to live so I could turn my father's dreams into a reality'. It is said that the human body can do many amazing thinks when they fight for their survival, in this case twenty seven meta-physical lines were open and awaken from their dormant state, this were known to the moonlit world as _Magic Circuits_.

The circle suddenly started to glow. 'What?' he could hear his attacker said, mirror his own thought.

His attacker than said 'Well, the last servant, so you're a Master, eh' as he started to ready his weapon 'This make it more easier. Don't take it personal kid, you did survive against me for this long'. That he attack once more.

But from the circle, a person suddenly appear and stop the Saber from killing Shirou. ~Clang~ the person stop the Saber sword with a spear or lance. "Shit" was the only thought going through the swordsman head as he was literally whack away from his intended kill.

The person than turn towards Shirou, the figure become clear under the full moon, it was a women, carb in royal blue and silver armor. She was holding a long lance usually found in the hands of cavalry knights. She than speaks in a clear and commanding voice, 'By your summon I have answer the call of the Grail, I asked of you are you my Master'.

Shirou could not properly formulate words to answer her as the going on for the past few hours finally caught on to him, the shock of nearly being killed again and a person suddenly appearing and calling him Master did not help. The Servant took one look at his hand and took his silence as a yes, spoke again with a tiny smile that could barely be seen, 'I see, well as you bare a Command Seal than you are my Master. Wait here as I take down the other Servant'

As the Servant was about to dash out to meet the other one in combat, her words cause Shirou to awaken from his shock. 'My name is Emiya Shirou' he said to her, 'call me Shirou, not Master'

The Servant look at him in surprise, than smile, 'If that is your wish, than you may call me Lancer, Mas..Shirou' she answered as she left the shed, swiftly followed by the sound of steel clashing against steel.

Shirou than stood up and followed her out the broken door. He saw her fighting with the Saber guy in his backyard, they were moving fast, too fast for his eye to follow. One instant Saber is there slashing downward on Lancer as she guard herself, which she swiftly followed by kicking the Saber. The Saber defend with his arm and then they disappear again, top suddenly appear on the other side with Lancer whipping her lance from the left to which Saber answered by defended by a masterful stroke of his sword. As the two Servant battle it out, "What have I got myself into" was the thought that he was currently thinking about, the it suddenly stop.

The Saber disengage from his power lock with Lancer to jump backward, than Shirou shockingly realize that the confrontation between the two took only a few seconds, a minute at most but his entire backyards was ruin, with holes in the ground and broken fences and roof tiles destroyed but the wind generated by their fighting. 'It seems my Master wishes for me to return, will you allow me to leave peacefully' the Servant Saber asked. 'You hunted and even attempt to kill my Master in his very home' Lancer answered 'Prepare yourself' followed swiftly by her attack.

'Shit' curse the Saber as he was hard press to defend himself and some of old injuries was acting up. He realize that Lancer was holding back the entire time they clash earlier. " **Master you might need to use a command seal to get me out of here, so prepare yourself"** he send out to his Master through their mind link and as he prepare himself the Lancer suddenly stops.

'It seems their are other Servants around. I must defeat you soon' he heard her say. He must have been really out of it, as he suddenly could feel the presence of the Servant he was fighting before, Archer he thought, the voice of Lancer brought him back to the present 'I shall allow you to leave for now, but know this I shall slay you when we meet again'

As Saber stood there stun, he than finally comprehend the Lancer's word and praising his luck 'I thank you for your generosity and I will endeavor to slay you in return' he said as he turn 'And kid better be careful, next time you might not be so lucky' and with those parting words Saber left, turn into his spiritual form.

Shirou who was so far ignored for the duration of the battle was shock at the Saber's words of advice. He was at a complete lost to what was going own. As he turn to address the woman, he found her just turning the corner and sprinting towards the front, he took off after her. when he reach the front of the house he saw her fighting a man in red with Tohsaka about a feet away. He suddenly fear for her, as the destructive power of the Servants was quite high. 'Lancer, stop' he called to her. 'Emiya, your a Master' come the shock voice of Tohsaka.

'Shirou, that person is the enemy. We must slay them' come the stern voice of Lancer. I have no idea what she meant but I could not let them fight here, wher innocent civilians could get hurt, so I told her not to fight. Tohsaka said the same to the other one who appears to be called Archer.

'Emiya your a magus as well' came the voice of Tohsaka. "As well" I thought, 'Tohsaka-san what do you mean a magus' I asked. She then suddenly start to smile 'Emiya do you take me for a fool, you summon a Servant and you pretend to not know what a magus is' she said in a way that scares me. 'But seeing the idiotic look on your face, I guess not' and then it disappear as fast it appears.

'Master we should not be talking to them, they are the enemy' Archer suddenly spoke up, which put Lancer on guard as the look he keep giving towards her Master was a look of annoyance and confusion, which was strange to her.

'Enemy?. What enemy' the confuse voice of her master rang out through the group, ' Why are we suppose to be enemy, Tohsaka. Did I do something wrong?'

Rin was surprise by this 'Emiya, your a Master now and as a Master as well we are enemies in the Holy Grail war' I explained. He started to show a conflicted and confuse face, than the Lancer asked him, "Master (call me Shirou) sorry Shirou, are you saying that you have no idea what a magus means. A Servant, Heroic Spirits, the Holy Grail war, Alaya, the Clock Tower. Does this ring any bell'.

After those question, Shirou look at them with a confuse and annoyed face 'I don't know. I have no idea what your all talking about' he practically screamed in frustration.

"Well, damn" was the thought of all three of them as they look at Shirou.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So how is it. And as you people might be able to easily tell, this Shirou is the one who failed at convincing Kiritsugu to teach him magecraft. His screwed. well enough about Shirou, there was no Illya at this chapter as she only just arrived, meanng jet lag. I cut out Shirou meeting her, as I believed she did that because she had the terrifying power of Hercules Berserker, as she has Assasin who is Kiritsugu the look alike to her father who abandon her, not a very reassuring presence if you get my point. As for Archerko, really like her to be summon but as the class she can be summon into are Assassin (taken), Caster (filled by someone else) and maybe Saber (taken), so no sorry no Archerko.**

 **Well this is all so read and enjoy, and any complain may be posted on the review board. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The Wifi connection in my house was having a couple of problems, so was not able to update for a while. So sorry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchise.**

 **.**

'speaking'

"thinking"

" **mental communication"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV~**

 **Pain, Agony, Fear, Death** that was the only thing Illya was able to see or feel. It was a scene right out of a hellscape. There was people dying left and right, as screams of pain and loss filled the night air. As the burning flame light up the night, it show a scene of unending horror but what frighten her the most was the red eye demons running around, slashing and biting any that move. _Death Apostle_ or their lesser kin, known simply as _The Dead._ They were horrifying creatures that feast on human and hunted them like animals. They were the sworn enemy of the Church. "But where is the one who turn them" she thought.

As Illya look on, she heard a loud bang coming from a house and she was suddenly there behind a black hair kid and a dead man bleeding out on the floor.

Illya suddenly come to realize that the man was a magus and by looking at the place around her, one who has a _Sealing Designation._ To most, a sealing designation is both a symbol of great pride and fear, as those who has them are seen as both too valuable and dangerous to be allowed to be free. So any one who has them are either too powerful or too intelligent for their own good.

As she watch the proceeding, she realize that the screaming was join by fighting but she pay no heed to that as she watch the kid slowly turn around, she finally see his face. The kid had a messy black hair and a lightly tan skin, like he was playing under the heat of the sun but what got her attention was his face or to be more exact his eyes. So much pain and betrayal was show in them that it make her heart ache for him. The boy's eyes were like pool of black ink sucking in light but still possess a sheen to it and it was familiar set of eyes, though it did not possess the apathy, the cold indifference in them, even if they still possess a innocent quality to them she would recognize them anywhere, so she gently whisper his name, 'Kiritsugu'.

*KNOCK*KNOCK* came a sudden sound and a pair of ruby eyes open to see sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. 'Illya-sama its time to wake up. Breakfast is ready' came the monotone voice of Sella. As she look around the room, she felt a wetness on her cheek and as she touch it she realize she was crying. "So that was how it start, ha Father" she thought morosely and a barely felt feeling of sympathy.

 **Time-Skip~**

" **What do you see, Assassin?"** Illya thought to her Servant. She send out her Servant when night begin to fall to scout both the area and the enemy Master and Servant. She was later notified by her Servants about a conflict presently occurring.

" **Two Servants, Master. One is clearly Saber and the other one is Lancer"** came the answer from Assassin as he watch the mentioned Servants fighting from a safe distance through the lens of his rifle **"Another is swiftly approaching them. He is either Rider or Archer"**

" **Watch and don't do a thing. This is just a scouting mission no need to be rash about it and make a mistake"** She ordered. She had no delusion about Assassin being able to do much before he die, not that he was weak but even if he fight them one on one the chance of victory for him was low even with his Noble Phantasm, it fell even lower as the current one were all probably part of the Knight class servants. **"And if they some how manage to kill each other, that means less problem and enemy for us. So just watch and try to find out as much about them as you can".**

"If I'am to win this war and have my revenge upon Emiya Shirou, I must use any means possible" she thought with determination "I will win this war, after all I am the daughter of Emiya Kiritsugu, his blood flows through me and I swear I shall show them the wrath of the child of the Magus Killer".

As the full moon shine down upon the city of Fuyuki, under the tranquil silvery light, under the dark cloak of the night a war has began. A bloody war, a war for a cup, a Grail, an artifact of great power. In this war where heroes of legends fight by the side of those that call themselves their master for the chance to be granted one wish of their desire. Seven magus, seven master with their Servants of great power, who shall win in this great conflict, who shall win the Holy Grail war.

And in a decrepit building, a man with dead eyes and a smile filled with murderous joy, filled with longing for blood and pain, and under the light of the candle that illuminate the room, it warp the features of the man into the face of a demon, 'Rejoice for your wish are about to be granted. Let the war commence' and as this words were spoken, a deep chuckle echo through the Church filled with naked glee for the conflict that was to happen.

.

.

.

 **And that is a wrap. I will be unable to update for a while as my semester exam approaches, I swear if it has a physical form it would be an Assassin, slowly creeping up to you and then suddenly pounce with out giving you time to react properly. So that is why I will not be able to update for about a month.**

 **P.S. If you are reading this than you have an internet connection so you can look up the description on the Noble Phantasm of the servants that has shown their identity so far. So here is the list of Servants and Master.**

 **1)Illyasviel von Einzbern - Assassin class Servant (Kiritsugu).**

 **2)Emiya Shirou - Lancer.**

 **3)Tohsaka Rin - Archer.**

 **4)Matou Sakura - Rider.**

 **5)Bazett Fraga McRemitts - Saber.**

 **6)Unknown - Caster.**

 **7)Unknown - Berserker.**

 **P.S. I was planning on Caster being Morgana and her summoning Mordred as Berserker, like Medea did with Sasaki. Yes I know the power consumption would be huge but Morgana is powerful enough to match Merlin who has the blood of a phantasmal beast blood flowing through him to augment his power and Ryuudon (is this right?) temple is on top of a interconnected leylines, which would allow her to maintain Mordred and as the legends have her create Mordred, who is to say that she might not be able to summon her as a subordinate either through the ritual or her Noble Phantasm. But I scrap this and though of another, but you'll have to wait for that reveal. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy, if you have any complain you may post a review.**

 **Some of the servants have restriction on their power that is not fit for the current war so I am going to change some of them you will know when**

 **you see them. Here are some of the known Servants.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Assassin**

 _Class - Assassin_

 _Master - Illyasviel von Einzbern_

 _Gender - Male_

 _True Name - Emiya Kiritsugu_

 _Alignment - Chaotic Evil_

 ** _Stat:-_**

 _Strength - D; Endurance - C; Agility - A+_

 _Mana - C; Luck - E (EX); N.P. - B++._

 ** _Class Skills:-_**

 _Presence Concealment - A+_

 _Independent Action - A_

 ** _Personal Skills:-_**

 _Mage Craft - B_

 _Affection of the Holy Grail - A+_

 _Scapegoat - C_

 _ **Noble Phantasm:-**_

 _Chronos Rose: Pick Ye Rosebuds While Ye May - Anti-Unit - B_

 _Phantasm Punishment: Mystery Bisection - Anti-Unit - C+_

 _._

.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Archer**_

 _Class - Archer_

 _Master - Tohsaka Rin_

 _Gender - Male_

 _True Name - Emiya Shirou_

 _Alignment - True Neutral_

 ** _Stat:-_**

 _Strenght - D; Endurance - C; Agility - C:_

 _Mana - B; Luck - E; N.P. - ?_

 ** _Class Skills:-_**

 _Independent Action - B_

 _Magic Resistance - D_

 ** _Personal Skills:-_**

 _Clairvoyance - C_

 _Eye of the Mind (True) - B_

 _Mage Craft - C-_

 ** _Noble Phantasm:-_**

 _Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords - ? - E~A++_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the franchise.**

 **.**

'speaking'

"thinking"

" **mental communication"**

.

.

 **Normal POV.**

'So let me get this straight" came a tranquil voice ' You who have no prior teaching in magecraft, was able to not only survive against a Servant, A Saber at that but also manage to summon a Lancer as powerful as her, or did I hear wrong' was said with a pleasant smile on Rin's face, but it did not fool any of the three set of eyes that were currently watching her with barely veil fear as the miasma of darkness around her was reaching the point of being a physical force.

"I had not seen her this mad before but it is understandable as Emiya was able to summon a Servant without prior training at all" was the current thought of the Archer of the war as he watch the on going scene infront of him. "I better prepare myself, with her mind like that there is no telling what she will do" Archer thought as he take hidden glimpse at Lancer in the chance that she attack.

'No, you didn't hear wrong, I had no idea what is going on, so I would appreciate it if you can tell me what is going on' came the hesitant voice of Shirou as he watch Rin warily "I had no idea she could be so scary. Issei was right she is a devil"

Like she was able to hear his thought her smile grew another inch and the aura around her intensify 'Emiya-san I don't know why but I have a feeling you just thought of something rude about me' it was literally sang as her eyes open and inch.

Sweat was literally running down his back as he was pin by the mere malevolence from just her gaze.

As he started to try to come up with a good excuse, he was save from defending himself when the voice of the woman who call herself Lancer, 'I understand your hesitance in accepting my master's words, but they are the truth. So get over it' she ordered more than ask.

'Get over it, she says, like it was simple well news flash for you it is not simple. It is no where near simple it take me years of training and hardwork , preparation for just this moment so that I could prove my self and make the name of the Tohsaka great again but this idiot some how manage to do what most magus could not do by what, _Sheer Dumb Luck_. So please excuse me for not getting over it' Rin said getting more frustrated and louder as she talks, removing the mask she wore and for the first time since their meeting no longer smiling.

'Girl, I cannot understand your anger but it would do you no good to continue to antagonize my master and me. Your continued questioning of my master is starting to annoyed me so if you wish for us to part way with some civility you will get over it' return the Servant with a calm and commanding voice. This cause Rin to stop her rant and realize that the person she was moments away from attacking was a Servant, a being of power that even the weakest would be able to kill her like she would a fly.

Taking a deep breath she calm herself 'Alright forgoing Emiya's miraculous feat of summoning a Servant without even having a single Magic Circuits open, I would like to propose an alliance between us'.

Archer who have been quite until then suddenly spoke up 'Are you sure you want to, with Emiya here just opening up his circuits he could be seen as the weakest master of this war'.

'I understand Archer but I made up mind' she said, while she thought "This way I can keep an eye on him and see if he told us the truth. If he really is telling the truth, I can study him and learn if he has any other trick up his sleeve".

Lancer's eyes narrowed a little, 'That is awfully nice of you'.

Shirou who had been silent for the most part suddenly spoke up with a smile 'Thank Tohsaka-san, I don't know what I would have done alone, so thanks for the help'.

Rin blush a little due to the sincerity in his voice, 'W-well I-it was nothing. So stop smiling like an idiot, I'm just helping you because I feel sorry for you that all. Right, that's the only reason' she stutter out.

Shirou smile just got a little bigger 'Still thanks Tohsaka, you didn't have to do this but still thank'.

Archer just sigh and did not attempt to change his master mind as he knew from experience that it would not end well for him. Lancer on the other had watch the other master with concealed suspicion and wariness. She did not trust the magus as she believed she had an ulterior motive, according to the knowledge she had of magus from Merlin and the Grail magus did not do things or help people out of the goodness of their heart. But as her master was new to the moonlit world he would need all the help he could get, so she would not voice her thoughts and instead watch her and if she even see a hint of archer's master betraying them she would kill them.

With her mind made up ' Fine we could use your assistance for the duration of the war. But make no mistake if you attempt to betray me and my master the alliances will end', " _and I will kill you"_ was unsaid but heard by the occupant of the room

'Lancer' exclaim Shirou after a moment of being shock speechless 'That is not how we should speak with our allies' turning toward Rin 'I apologize for her words Tohsaka, she didn't mean it'

Rin look at the apologetic face and Lancer resolute face (where a tiny glare unseen able by most) "I think she meant, like really meant it" she thought while saying 'I understand Emiya no need to apologize, as your Servant she would be protective of you'

The voice of Archer suddenly sound out 'Well master aren't you going to take our _allies_ to that place' While his voice did not change at all but Shirou got the distinct impression of being mock especially when he said allies.

Rin face sour suddenly 'Right I forgot we had to go their' the amount of venom in his voice made even Archer to raise his brow. He knew his master hate Kotomine but the amount of venom their could probably kill someone.

'What are you two talking about?' came the calm voice of Lancer.

'Every master of the Grail war must register themselves to the current Supervisor of the church as was agreed upon between the Mage association and the Vatican Church' Rin answered 'The current supervisor is someone I know quite well as he was my caretaker during childhood. I just did not like to stay at his presence'

Shirou look at Rin and asked her 'Can't we just use the phone?'

'Of course not. Why would a magus have a phone, all magus dislike technology' came the heated response of Tohsaka.

'But isn't the supervisor a priest, so he should have a phone, right?' Shirou said, looking a little confuse.

That got the steam out of Rin's metaphorical sail. As embarrassingly enough due to her dislike of technology like any true magus, I never occur to her that she could still call Kotomine to register as he was a priest and not a magus.

To think, all that time she did not need to be near Kotomine if she had a phone. She could do only one thing, * ** _Slap_** * as the sound resound in the room, the other occupants of the room look at the Tohsaka heiress, showing a variety of expression ranging from amusement (Archer), worry (Shirou) and with a raise eyebrow (Lancer), as she did a quite impressive face-palm.

I was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **In the outskirt of Fuyuki, in a dense forest under multiple Bound Field, in a Castle in that forest and in a room in a Castle in the forest surround by multiple Bound Field in the outskirt of Fuyuki :**_

A cute, and strangely frightening, laugh rang out through the Castle hall. A the only occupant of the castle were to homunculus maids, a spiritual entity summon to fight in a blood war and a tiny but powerful magus, who own the castle and is the one laughing by the way, no one bat and eye.

'Finally all the servants are summon. Soon, soon onii-chan I will have my revenge. Let the best master win, which will be me Mwahamwahahhahahaha' came the voice of said powerful master, known to most as Illyasviel von Einzbern.

As her Servant Assassin watch her stonily watch her, as if it was a common occurrence.

Which was proven true as one of the maid look up from preparing dinner ' Ah, Illya-sama seems to be in that phase again. My she got quite lively since we reach the town' came the monotonous voice of Leysritt.

'So what let her live a little she rarely left the Einzbern ancestral home since she was born, let her live a little' said a woman who looks exactly like Leysritt but show more emotion, known as Sella as they prepare dinner.

For the time being their was only the sound of a little girls laughter and the sound of boiling and chopping, as the fragrance of a home cook meal filled the castle. Their was peace but to those who can feel the change in the air, they knew that this was not a true peace but the calm before the storm.

.

.

 **A/N:- I was able to sneak this out while I am suppose to study. Enjoy and review.**

 **As MerlinPranks101 guess it right here's Sabre and a Bonus as most of you probably already guess it**

 ** _Saber_**

 _Class - Saber_

 _Master - Bazett Fraga McRemitts_

 _Gender - Male_

 _True Name - Fergus Mac Roich_

 _Alignment - Lawful Neutral_

 ** _Stat:-_**

 _Strenght - A; Endurance - A; Agility - B:_

 _Mana - E; Luck - C; N.P. - A+_

 _ **Class Skills:-**_

 _Riding - B_

 _Magic Resistance - B_

 ** _Personal Skills:-_**

 _Bravery - A_

 _Eye of the Mind (True) - A_

 _Nature of a Rebellious Spirit - B_

 ** _Noble Phantasm:-_**

 _Caladbolg: the Rainbow Sword_ _\- Anti-Army - A+_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Lancer_**

 _Class - Lancer_

 _Master - Emiya Shirou_

 _Gender - Female_

 _True Name - Artoria Pendragon_

 _Alignment - True Neutral_

 ** _Stat:-_**

 _Strenght - B(C); Endurance - A(B); Agility - A(B):_

 _Mana - A(B); Luck - C; N.P. - A++_

 ** _Class Skills:-_**

 _Riding - A_

 _Magic Resistance - B_

 ** _Personal Skills:-_**

 _Mana Burst - A_

 _Charisma - B_

 _Blessing from the Ends of the World - A/EX_

 _*Raise to EX only when Rhongomyniad is wielded without Invisible Air*._

 ** _Noble Phantasm:-_**

 _Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King - Anti-Unit - C_

 _Rhongomyniad: the Lance that Shines to the End of the World - Anti-Fortress - A++_

 _*Due to improper summoning, Lancer suffer a rank down*_

 _._

 ** _' * ' = means it is not canon, I think._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I'm free from the gilded cage known as college for a while so I can concentrate on this a little bit more but do not expect much because I am lazy. Anyway a new servant is going to be summon here and oh! a really implausible but due to this being fanfic doable summoning is going to happen so there is that. Expect lots of OOC as I have no idea how the character are suppose to act so I am going to make up their own personality.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character portray in this story or the franchise from which the are known for.**

 **.**

'talking'

"thinking"

 **"mental communication"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV~**

"This is Tohsaka's fault, I don't know how but this is definitely her fault, somehow" was the thought of one Issei Ryuudou as he look at the Asian beauty that was calmly sitting in front of him, sipping her tea in a very zen like way.

It happen in the afternoon while he was cleaning the shed of the temple, he saw a sigil or a magic circle in the center of the shed. As this was sacred ground he had no idea who would do such a thing and finding it inappropriate he attempt to clean it but in his attempt to move a box of tools out of the way he accidentally cut himself.

While he was cleaning the wounds and wrapping it a band-aid he saw a bright light coming from the shed and an itching on his hand.

He rush toward the shed and when he enter he saw her. After lots and lots of screaming from his part and strange look from her, they finally decide to talk over tea and have her explain, and like they say the rest is history.

'Hmmm' came the voice of the girl before him 'Master are you listening this is important' having a pouting face along with her face stuff with leftover dumpling from the night dinner, she did not look dangerous at all.

But he could sense it, like a constant buzzing she was powerful and dangerous.

He replied 'I'm fine but seriously this is a lot to take in' with a conflicted look upon his face 'Seven being of legend fighting out in the city for one omnipotent wish, the damage they could cause', it is terrifying'

'Buuut' the servant look at him with wide eyes.

'Do you really expect for me to believe that you, YOU, a girl was a monk. But no not just any monk but The Xuanzang Sanzang.' Issei scream as he look at her, putting his teacup on the table with a resounding _CLANG_ but the girl did not appear to be affected at all.

She calmly place her teacup on the table and with a tranquil voice she scream at him ( **A/n: Don't look at me, I have no idea how she does it** ) 'Master while I understand it is difficult to accept and if it was any other time I would have let you continue to deny it but we have no time for this. Yes I am Xuanzang and I am a Servant, Caster to be exact. Now when you summon me I felt a malevolent energy coming from the mountain, underneath it to be exact. But du...'

'WHAT' Issei exclaim wide eye as he look at her 'What malevolent energy. That is impossible. You must b..'

'Enough, shut up and listen' Caster ordered with a stern voice 'Now I do not expect you to take my word for it but I am a follower of Buddha and I would not bring shame upon his holiness by lying about such a presence at a temple of all place, so listen up'

'As I was saying due to the summoning circle not being fully made my power have weaken. But I have a solution, fortunate the temple is on top of a concentration of Dragon lines so I should be able to summon aid' she continued ' And as my master you have to be able to protect yourself as well, so from now on you are my disciple. Any question' she asked.

Issei could do nothing but gape at her, 'Well if their is none I shall prepare myself to summon an able aid' she spoke over him and she suddenly got up and stated to head towards the shed.

This action awake Issei from his stupor and race after her. when he caught up she was just getting done with the addition to the circle.

'Great, it seems all but Berserker has been filled up' she murmured as she concentrate, 'No matter, this one with the Dragon lines should be able to summon **HIM'**.

'Well what are you doing just standing there get in, this will be your first lesson to allow you to understand what you did wrong' she called out to him. Issei could only dumbly nod and follow her command.

'Watch closely Disciple this is how you summon a servant'.

( _The Summoning Chant here)_. ( **A/N: I am not writing down the summoning chant, look it up in the internet).**

With a blue glow a figure appear in the circle (a/n: I know wikia said he/she/it can change gender but for this fic it's a he), a deep baritone voice resound in the shed 'We meet again monk' a feeling of danger, of a barely restrain beast descend upon the shed, Issei could barely breath as he watch the being in front of him.

Caster took in a huge gulp of air, 'Is that any way to speak to your friend after so long eh, Monkey. The length of time we spend away from each other has make you un-civilized, but do not worry I shall help you relearn all you have forgotten' was the swift answer.

A deep growl, 'Heh, well it seems I am stuck with you again, so lets fight together this one time. Oh and the boy over there who is he, I sense power but it is weak'

'That boy is my new disciple and of course my master for this war' she answered 'He is quite undisciplined but I will make a honest monk out of him yet'

'Well than I shall introduced myself. I am the Sage equal to the Heaven, Sun Wukong the monkey King as the Servant Berserker of this war' he than grin a smile full of mischief and chaos 'Let get along as fellow disciple eh'

With that Issei can only thing of one thing 'It was Tohsaka's fault. Oh and that he was way over his head, that too'

 **At the same time, Creepy mansion aka Matou residence~**

 ** _Bam_** , the sound echoes as the cries of a blue hair teen 'You, how dare you, do you know who I am. I am Matou Shinji of the House of Matou, a magus family of a long generation you can not treat me like this' came an annoying voice 'You are a Servant, a glorified familiar. You should obey all my commands'

'Are you quite done' came another voice this time belonging to a female of profound beauty 'You should be the one who should be careful. I have bed many a heroes and kings but amonst them there have never been a time where I bed a worm like you, so ever try to touch me or my master again and I shall personally end you' her voice was vicious, filled with venom and malice but the tone of voice was calm, it can even be said to be melodic.

The teen Shinji probably figure out that she was not be mess with for now, so rapidly nod his head.

'Well now master after that incident let us go out and scout the land. I felt the summoning of the last servant and thus the battle shall commence for real. Ooohh, I can wait, hero from different era. I wonder if I shall find one worthy of me' Rider said to Sakura.

Sakura just shrug at her, looking a little surprise at the incident that happen just a moment ago. She did not know why she did not feel any sort of desire to apologies to Shinji, no the opposite of it. She felt please, happy and a little vindictive that he got hit by a being he cannot fight.

Rider gave a beautiful smile to her master and as they both went out into the night under the night sky. She promise to have her master smile more.

 **In a place a little way from the duo~**

* _BANG*_

 **'** MASTER!'

.

.

 **A/N: And done, so how do you all think good, bad, not bad but not good or meh. Review if you have any complain. I do know that caster can not be usually summon like this nor can she summon other summon but this is fanfiction and anything goes. If we were suppose to follow canon plotline and logic we would not have fanfiction at all.**

 **1)miguelgiuliano:- Gracias por su apoyo y por la cuestión de Archer no reacciona a la imagen de Arturia, no tengo una razón específica aparte de la diferencia entre una pared plana y una colina (si sabes lo que quiero decir). Bromas aparte ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir su reacción si sería feliz o sorpresa. Le acabo de dar una buena cara de póquer. Lo siento, pero luvia no va a aparecer en esta guerra, ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir su personalidad correctamente en absoluto. Y lo siento si el idioma es un problema, el español no es mi primer o incluso mi tercer idioma lo siento si aparece mal o raro. (Thank you for your support and for the question of Archer not react to arturia image, I don't have a specific reason other than the difference between a flat wall and a hill (if you know what I mean). Jokes aside as I have no idea how to write his reaction if it would be happy or surprise. I just gave him a good poker face. I'm sorry, but Luvia won't show up in this war, as I have no idea how to write her personality correctly at all. And I'm sorry if the language is a problem, Spanish is not my first or even my third language I'm sorry if it appears wrong or weird.)**

 **2)Yoshiki-909:- Assassin did not question about Illya's father because well he does not know if they have any connection. He is suspicious but does not have a concrete prove. As I believe that Justaceit? ordered for the destruction of things related to Kiritsugu and Illya would not like to talk about him, so that is the reason. Flimsy yes but that is the only one I could think of.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caster**

 _Class: Caster_

 _Master: Issei Ryuudou_

 _Gender: Female_

 _True Name: Xuanzang Sanzang_

 _Alignment: Lawful Good_

 _Stat:-_

 _Strength-_ E* _; Endurance- E_ (D) _; Agility-_ C (B)

 _Mana-_ A+* _; Luck-_ EX* _; Noble Phantasm-_ A++/A.

 _Class Skills:-_

 _Territory Creation: A+_

 _Item Construction: -_

 _Divinity: D_

 _Personal Skills:-_

 _High Speed Sutra Chanting: A_

 _Bewitching Rosy Cheek: A_

 _Teaching of Tripitaka: A_

 _Noble Phantasm:-_

 _Five Element Mountain - Shaka Nyorai Palm: Anti-Army (Anti-Fortress) - B (B+)_

 _Prophecy of Future Enlightenment - Buddha of Sandalwood Merit: Anti-Unit(Self) - EX_

 _~It requires the use of two command seal, as the use of this allow her to enter Buddha mode equal to a Divine spirit for a maximum of 10 mins~_

 ** _*Due to a problem when she was summon her stat went down a rank. The one in the bracket are her original stat. The '*' are those that are not affected due to being low already or due to a noble phantasm._**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Berserker**

 _Class: Berserker_

 _Master: Xuanzang Sanzang_

 _Gender: Male_

 _True Name: Sun Wukong ( Appearance similar to the one from the game SMITE)_

 _Alignment: Chaotic Good_

 _Stat:-_

 _Strength- B+ (A); Endurance- B (A); Agility- B (A)_

 _Mana- B (A+); Luck- C (B); Noble Phantasm- A+_

 _Class Skills:-_

 _Mad Enhancement- B_

 _Magic Resistance- B_

 _Personal Skill:-_

 _Shape-Shifting- B_

 _Can take the form of any being perfectly with the exception of his tail._

 _Divinity- C_

 _His legend has him rebel against the gods and even said to piss on the hand of Buddha_ , _but due to his atonement through the Monk Xuangzang it is a C instead of E._

 _Eye of the Mind (False)- B_

 _Noble Phantasm:-_

 _Ruji Jingu Bang- Ideal Golden Bound Cudgel: Anti-Army - B+_

 _~Alter size and weight; can levitate; make clone of itself and teleport into his owner hands.~_

 ** _*Due to him being summon as a Servant under a Servant, his Stat are lower. The bracket are his original stat._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _P.S: Complete different subject but what do you guys think of a Mass Effect xover with Highschool DXD._** **_Due to me being not very up to date with HSDXD or Mass Effect it might not be consistense. So the story preview is that a Ultimate-tier devil (maybe a complete OC or even the OC child of the character of HSDXD) is the overseer of Shanxi as due to human reaching to space devil can get more territory. It could be either Shanxi where he fight off the Turians with his peerage or Eden? where Shepard die and he/she resurrect him/her and after that no idea. So review what you guys think about this, kay. Enjoy~._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well here we are again. After a very long hiatus, I'm back. I wish i have good news, depending on the person there is some, but its mainly bad new. I'm abandoning this story, cause its clear to me I'm not made for fic with multiple chapters, so I'm sticking to one-shot and two-shots rarely.**

 **Let me tell you depression is not fun, I've heard about it, and even seen it once but that does not prepare me for it at all. Seriously i came this close to just jumping off a building,and i barely stop myself not because i didn't want which i still do, but because I'm hate that my mind was telling me that there was not reason for life, no meaning, just suffering lose and pain until death. An existence with not meaning, a process that has no purpose and that i should just get it over with. I hate that and because i'm the ass that purposely failed a semester at college because he didn't like being called lazy and stupid just to spite his family, i choose to do the opposite. Even now when it dark before sleep when my mind wonder i always go back to that horrifyingly beautiful ledge of the five story building.**

 **Well enough of me, more to happier note. I will not write the follow up of this story but i will give the bare bone of how i see this fic going.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **x-x**

 _ **Chapter**_ **7:** In this chapter Rider is shown to be Mebd ( i was going for Ishtar but meh) who along with Sakura were out and about trying to hunt down the others. They met Illya and Assassin who attack them. After along struggle in which, a close call with Sakura due to Assassin attacking her with his gun and hitting her side. Rider retreat with her master. Not wanting to be attack by another servant Illya also retreat. 

_**Chapter 8:**_ Sakura who survive due to, hilariously, the worm inside her body being hit and suffering death instead of her. While this events Caster prepare to perform a large exorcism, to cleanse the evil presence she felt. Bazett feeling the large amount of energy being release due to the ritual, correctly assume Caster as the culprit and make haste towards the temple were they clash with Beserker. 

_**Chapter 9:**_ The ritual to try to cleanse the grail for it to prematurely manifest which greatly irritate Gilgamesh who wish to rectify the lack of death, chose to attack he first pair he met which unfortunately was Rider and Sakura. Illya and Assassin chose to scout the battle at the base of the mountain, where Saber and Berserker are battling. Rin also feeling the rise in prana send Archer to the place first while she meet up with Shirou and Lancer. 

**_Chapter 10:_** Rider knowing they were about to lose choose to use her Noble Phantasm on Gilgamesh deciding to go out in a bang. Archer arrive just after she use it, which slow down Gilgamesh (we all know what her noble phantasm does). Deciding to do the right thing for once, Archer carry Sakura away before Gilgamesh could recover his composure. Bazett fled after Saber was defeated by Berserker. She unfortunately ran into an angry Gilgamesh who chose to kill her. 

_**Chapter 11:**_ Archer met up with Rin, Shirou and Lancer, who were surprise with Sakura's presence and of Archer information about an Unkown Servant who killed Rider. Assassin also reported the same to Illya. Assassin hidden his thoughts from his master such as the master of Lancer, Emiya Shirou and another Counter Guardian (Archer). Caster was currently facing the pure evil that was Avenger. 

_**Chapter 12:**_ The four finally reach the temple where they see the unknown servant (Gilgamesh) kill Caster., who was bound in chain with Issei laying in a pool of his blood. Flashback through Issei POV shows Gilgamesh bombarding the temple. Berserker try to stop him but was bound and killed by rain of noble phantasm. With his command seal Issei give Caster the power necessary power to hold back Gilgamesh after his interruption of the ritual that allow Angra Mainyu to be able to resist her, the death of Saber and Berseker also help him. Caster was winning but Gilgamesh attack Issei wounding him, Caster attempt to defend him which gave Gilgamesh the opening to bind her and than kill her. 

_**Chapter 13:**_ After hearing this Rin attend to Issei while Archer battle Gilgamesh, Shirou and Lancer attempt to confront Avenger and stop the corrupted grail but were delayed by illya and assassin. After mush angst and misunderstanding they finally learn much, Shirou learn about his adopted father, Illya learn of the Einzbern deceit, Assassin learn about his counterpart and Lancer learn more about her master. They choose to work together. 

_**Chapter 14:**_ Rin was able to save Issei and Archer was able to win but with the aid of all three command seal. Shirou, Illya, Assassin and Lancer were facing Avenger who summon the defeated Servants in a corrupted state. Saber, Caster, Rider and Berserker in there corrupted state were protecting the Grail but Caster and Beserker were able to resist barely. 

_**Chapter 15:**_ Archer arrive tip the scale, he was able to pressure Saber enough that Assassin could finally kill him. Rider who was being stall by Lancer grew angered, while Beserker and Caster were slowly losing against Avengers influence ( both are Buddha so they should be able to resist for a while). Archer using the last bit of energy he had left was able to kill Rider while Lancer defeat Berserker leaving only Caster. Archer fade away but was able to impart some of his core to Shirou (don't ask me how, just accept it as something possible 

_**Chapter**_ _ **16:**_ Illya chose to hold Caster back with Assassin and Rin while Shirou and Lancer went to confront Avenger. Caster was able to fend of Illya, Rin and Assassin, meanwhile Lancer and Shirou met Avenger who mock them cause they were late and the curse was about to be release. 

_**Chapter 17:**_ The release of the miasma cause Illya to worry forcing her to use two command seal to kill Caster, as Rin and Illya were low on prana she order Assassin to go to Shirou but Kotomine appear in front of them. The two battle it out (Assassin just finish battle with both Saber and Caster, not to mention what his class is and needing to protect Illya and Rin, while Kotomine was aided by his connection to the corrupted grail. Anyone who watch Fate/Zero should know what I mean). 

_**Chapter 18:**_ Shirou and Lancer watch on as the dark miasma spreading, Lancer believe she can defeat and purge it but it would require at least two command seal but it was dangerous as it could lead to the destruction of Fuyuki city. Shirou asked and Lancer explain. Shirou after thinking about it propose a plan, though itcould lead to Lancers demise,she agreed with it. 

_**Chapter 19:**_ Shirou siphoning power from a command seal release his Reality Marble prematurely (just roll with it), and use the remaining seals to allow Lancer to release her Noble Phantasm at full EX power at Avenger, who was unable to stop them though he try his hardest. Illya with Assassin's approval use her remaining seal to empower just enough to cripple Kirei, Rin who recover launch and attack that allow her to sink the Azoth dagger into his heart, for irony and revenge (he was gloating, hie personality should tell you enough about what).

 _ **Chapter 20:**_ This is the conclusion, the goodbyes and the damage control like hypnosis and such.

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N: and that's a wrap. Issei has his memories temper with, Shirou live together with Illya and Rin and Sakura finally reconcile and started to treat each other as sister. Shirou and Sakura are of course dating while Rin took and apprenticeship with Zelretch after he appear to erase Zouken and so on. Remember this is the bare bone so the character development and relationship are not shown. I hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
